Time goes by
by Aliyela
Summary: Un OS John/Sherlock sans prétentions ni scénario, et qui vire romantique ; ça m'a échappé, sorry. John apprécie sa nouvelle vie... Dédié à Nathea pour tout plein de raisons.


Coucou.

Un ptit OS d'un soir histoire de me débarrasser d'une musique obsédante (merci Zimmer, c'est ta faute !) et surtout de faire plaisir à Nathea.

Eh oui ma belle ! Cet OS est pour toi. Je n'ai pas oublié ton grand amour pour les John/Sherlock, et même si j'ai pas développé de scénar' sur cette fic (pas le temps), j'ai tenu à te faire ce petit cadeau avant de passer à l'histoire qui m'occupe la tête en ce moment et qui risque, comme tu l'as deviné, de vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête à toi et à quelques autres... Et puis ton com' sincère était si agréable sur Meet me, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir te renvoyer la pareille, en quelque sorte.

Donc, OS slash John/Sherlock au programme, basé sur la version BBC. OOC sur Sherlock, mais en moins de 2 000 mots, je pense pas que ça tuera qui que ce soit.

Par contre, suite à une erreur système dans le disque dur 'Aliyela', cet OS vire sérieusement romantique et fluffy, faites attention !

Enjoy !

* * *

...

.

"_Les humbles travaux quotidiens, la simplicité de la vie, les modestes joies qu'on se tisse dans la couleur du temps qui passe, tout cela ressemble étrangement au bonheur._"

**Eve Belisle**

.

...

John était heureux.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas légitime ? S'il avait fallu mesurer le droit au bonheur des humains par la dose de souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré, alors John estimait avoir mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

Il méritait d'être heureux.

Il avait arrêter de chercher pourquoi. Il avait coupé court à ses questions. Il était amoureux, et c'était réciproque. Etait-ce de la folie de penser ça ? Mais, mon bon monsieur, si l'on n'est jamais sûr d'être aimé, alors jamais l'on ne vivra en paix.

John était bien, paisiblement allongé.

Etendu sur le ventre, la tête posé sur son bras, il fixait d'un regard vague la cheminée qui crépitait en face de lui. Soudain plus attentif, il sourit aux anges et se délecta de sentir la vie contre lui. Sous sa main, une poitrine se soulevait lentement, sans à-coups, d'un rythme semblable à celui du sommeil. Bougeant légèrement, il cala son menton sur ses phalanges et observa son ami.

Sherlock avait les yeux clos. Ses bras reposaient lascivement sur le dos et les reins du médecin couché sur lui. Voilà quelle était sa nouvelle marotte pour réfléchir, depuis plusieurs semaines. Les patchs avaient peu à peu déserté l'appartement. Dès qu'une énigme survenait, le détective rejoignait son cher canapé, fermait les yeux et plongeait dans un monde de logique et d'inférences où son amant n'avait pas sa place. Non, sa place à ces moments-là était dans ses bras, immobile, blotti contre lui. C'était presque devenu une exigence pour son esprit maniaque, et John avait l'impression de servir de doudou.

Non, il n'était pas le simple remplaçant des drogues ou de leurs substituts. La façon dont Sherlock serrait ses bras autour de lui ne trompait pas. Ces mains tantôt brûlantes, tantôt glacées qui froissaient le tissu de ses chemises... Ces doigts qui parfois pianotaient machinalement contre sa colonne vertébrale pour aussitôt prodiguer de petites caresses lorsqu'il se rendait compte de son tic désagréable...

Et John savourait lui aussi ces moments d'une façon sûrement très différente. Il lui suffisait de sentir deux poumons se gonflant pui s'affaissant, ou encore un coeur qui battait avec calme. Parfois, lorsqu'un silence total régnait autour d'eux, il pouvait même distinguer le bruit du sang pompé puis expulsé par les ventricules puis les oreillettes. Ce son creux, bouillonnant, qui venait résonner à son tympan posé contre le torse du bel ''endormi'' était magnifique. Après avoir vu tant de blessés, tant de morts, il célébrait intérieurement la vie juste en écoutant ce son-là. Le son du coeur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et justement, le son s'accélérait. Le médecin ne bougea pas et contempla le retour à la réalité du brun. Les deux yeux face à lui s'ouvrirent brusquement, étincelants d'énergie, et John sut qu'il avait trouvé. Trouvé quoi, aucune idée. Il le saurait plus tard, s'il posait la question, si le génie daignait lui répondre. En attendant, il se contenta d'être à nouveau amoureux rien qu'en observant ce regard.

C'était ridicule mais c'était bon.

Sherlock lui sourit, étrangement peu impatient de bouger. C'était un sourire tout simple, dénué de malice ou d'ironie. Les doigts de musicien vinrent redessiner le visage du blond en en caressant les contours. Faisait-on cela si l'on n'était pas épris de la personne ? Non. Même le simple goût de mémoriser les traits d'un être humain n'expliquait pas cette douceur. John avait confiance. Ils s'aimaient.

Bien sûr qu'il était certainement le plus fleur bleue des deux. Mais ils s'aimaient quand même, et s'aimaient aussi pour cela.

« John ?

- On y va ? Fit ce dernier, prêt à l'action.

Mais le plus jeune secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Elle ne s'enfuira pas. Inutile de courir.

- Ah ? Bon.

Il se laissa alors attirer vers le visage de son fêlé de colocataire et s'enfouit paresseusement dans l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Une jambe se replia contre lui, le prévenant contre toute chute involontaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

- Effectivement, ça ne doit vraiment pas presser pour que tu songes même à te remplir l'estomac.

- Je te l'ai dit...

- Tu sais que j'aime bien les emphases et les répétitions.

- Oui.

- Alors, pour dîner... Pas de chinois, je commence à en avoir assez. Quant à ton ami Angelo, s'il me félicite encore une fois pour mon air d'amoureux béat, je risque de faire un scandale.

Un léger rire résonna dans le salon.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu es si expressif...

Et Sherlock vint poser sa main contre la tête de son compagnon pour l'amener jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Perdu dans sa langueur, le médecin se laissa faire quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits bien malgré lui.

- Ca ne nous dit pas ce qu'on mange.

- Hum... J'ai bien envie de commencer par le dessert, plaisanta le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux courts avant de lui voler un autre baiser, plus profond celui-ci.

- Monsieur Holmes, vous n'êtes pas très consciencieux ce soir.

- Je subis de mauvaises influences depuis quelques temps, docteur.

- Bah voyons. Dis tout de suite que je suis la flemmardise incarnée.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire face au regard faussement indigné de son aîné.

- On peut manger ici, bien sûr, continua le blond. Mais dans ce cas tu m'aides, parce que je ne mets plus le nez dans le frigo avant que tu l'aies nettoyé.

- C'est toi qui as cassé les éprouvettes, protesta le détective-chimiste-géologue-sociopathe-criminologue-etc...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que le sang réfrigéré, ça ne se rangeait pas dans le bac à légumes. »

Et ils repartirent dans une nouvelle série de baisers silencieux, scène surréaliste s'il en était, et qui aurait mis en émoi les policiers les plus aguerris de Scotland Yard. Les mains agiles étaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, et s'il n'avait pas connu aussi bien son ami, John aurait juré que le mot ''sang'' l'avait exalté.

- Et si on allait manger français ? Dit-il soudain, en faisant l'association entre sa précédente pensée et une entrecôte saignante.

- Est-ce que les Français commencent par le dessert ?

- Tu sais bien que non.

- Pas envie alors.

- Indien ?

- Même problème.

- Sherlock, aucune cuisine au monde ne fait commencer un repas par le dessert.

- Tant pis.

John se laissa aller à faire danser leurs langues ensemble. Ses sens s'échauffaient doucement. La position voluptueuse au possible lui faisait sentir chaque réaction du corps de son amant... Il ferma les yeux, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés et s'appropria la bouche délicieuse qui se trouvait sous la sienne. Puis il abandonna le contrôle de leur échange et se laissa renverser au creux des larges coussins du canapé.

Sherlock vint s'étendre à son tour sur lui et fit sauter les deux premiers boutons de son horrible chemise rayée.

- Tant pis, répéta-t-il. Si aucun menu ne débute par le dessert, alors j'inventerai mon propre art culinaire.

- Et il y aura quoi dans la carte ?

- Un peu de confiance, beaucoup de complicité, un zeste de luxure, et surtout, surtout... Toi. »

* * *

Mon dieu... A chaque fois que je me relis je suis partagée entre l'envie d'aller brûler la cervelle farfelue qui loge dans mon crâne et la satisfaction d'avoir pondu un OS vraiment court, sans scénario et pas trop nul (enfin je crois).

Alors si vous voulez empêcher le suicide de l'auteur désespérée de donner dans le fluffy, appuyez sur la touche ''reviews'' et faites-lui plein de compliments. Si en revanche vous la haïssez (pensez à lui dire pourquoi, c'est plus marrant ;-) et si vous rêvez qu'elle arrête d'écrire n'importe quoi, appuyez sur la touche ''reviews'' et assassinez son oeuvre ridicule ! Allez, zou, au boulot !

Et je crois que je vais aller me coucher parce que je raconte n'importe quoi !

P.S. Nathea, si tu oses me dire que le pairing ne te convient pas, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! (je ferais un mot exprès pour dire que c'est de ta faute, na !)


End file.
